


Цена молчания

by HaruIchigo



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Годфри недостаточно денег, его шпионские услуги имеют совсем другую цену.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Последняя фраза Джеймса на самом деле звучит как его каноничное "I have a use for you"

_Их было пятеро. Пятеро избранных: Дуглас, Мак, Рикс, Марв и он. Он просто услышал, как они шепчутся в библиотеке и подошёл, потому что считал Марва своим другом. Марв зашипел на него, чтоб убирался, потому что у них тут «мужской разговор», но Джеймс Делэйни сказал: «пусть Годдерс останетс» и Майкл, не помня себя от волнения, протиснулся за стол между Риксом и Дугласом._

_На дубовом столе, изрезанном сотнями перочинных ножей, лежала дешёвая, плохо пропечатанная карта. Джеймс склонился над ней; его палец, испачканный чернилами, с обкусанным ногтем, скользил мимо материков, по океанам._

_– ...дело верное, если все станем пайщиками, сможем купить хороший корабль. Сами найдём команду, сами поплывём, нам никто будет не указ. Вот этим маршрутом пройдём до Африки, а потом…_

_– Да мне папаша столько не даст! – встрял Марв. – И вообще, а вдруг мы все утонем? А вдруг пираты? Должен плыть кто-то один._

_– «А вдруг, а вдруг»– Делэйни сердито глянул на него. – А вдруг у тебя хер завтра отвалится, а ты ещё с девчонкой не был?_

_– Была у меня девчонка, прошлым летом! Кузина, из Франции. Хочешь, портрет покажу?  
– Иди ты со своим портретом! Не можешь про дело говорить, выйди вон совсем!_

_Майкл потерял нить. Он смотрел то на карту, то на Джеймса: как блестят его шальные голубые глаза, как он морщит нос, как выпячиват задумчиво пухлую губу. Как солнце, падая сквозь стрельчатое окно, подсвечивает розовым краешек его уха._

_Вот если бы Джеймс рассказывал только ему, он бы понял, он бы выслушал и придумал, как добыть у отца денег. Конечно, ему четырнадцать, а наследство он получит только в восемнадцать, но ведь отец всегда хотел, чтоб он был мужественным. Отправиться в Африку, – мужественный поступок._

_В тот год они с Джеймсом неожиданно остались на рождественские каникулы одни во всей школе, не считая троих старших ребят и географа, мистера Троллопа. Троллоп, по прозвищу «Тролль»; пил  и кемарил в своей комнатушке, Майкл ждал вестей из дома, охваченного тифозным жаром, делал понемногу домашние задания, читал, и царапал на бумаге первые неуклюжие стихи, которые, холодея от собственной наглости, посвящал «Д. Д.»_

_Джеймс, оставшийся из-за ссоры с отцом, скучал, бесился; то целыми днями сидел за книгами, то тайком уходил куда-то со старшими, возвращался, пошатываясь, и падал то на кровать в дортуаре, не разбираясь, на свою или на чужую._

_Школа, шумящая, орущая, сморкающаяся и харкающая, пахнущая потом, немытыми, созревающими телами, помадой для волос, грязными чулками и туалетной водой в Рождество затихла, погребённая под снегом, как-то  посвежела._

_Майкл заново открывал её, бродя по коридорам и классным комнатам, мечтая. Иногда он представлял себя спящей принцессой, пробудившейся вдруг в уснувшем замке. Иногда – разыгрывал в воображении целые баталии, абордажи, нападения на племена людоедов, балансируя на скамьях, перепрыгивая с парты на парту с линейкой-шпагой в одной руке и угольником-пистолетом в другой. Он, Майкл Годфри, соберёт в сердце всё своё мужество и будет сражаться плечом к плечу с Джеймсом Делэйни, подвигами заслужит его уважение и дружбу, а потом…_

_Потом, однажды, они окажутся вдвоём (куда девалась остальная команда, он так и не придумал) на маленьком тихом острове с белым-белым песком и зелёными, яркими пальмами. Море будет тёплое и ласковое, костёр будет весело трещать, а Южный крест – таинственно мерцать. Болтовня вдруг оборвётся, Джеймс серьёзно посмотрит на него, он на Джеймса… и внезапная страсть охватит их, как в романах. Не требующая слов, такая необузданная, что они поцелуются. В губы._

_Это была самая приятная часть. Ради неё Майкл выдумывал и плен, в который они попадали по-очереди, и раны, и ужасного шамана, подсылавшего ядовитых змей. Все ледянящие душу приключения были лишь прелюдией к главному. К поцелую._

 

***

 

– Твои деньги, – Делэйни отсчитал фунт и бросил на стол.

Майкл не стал забирать сразу, только кивнул. Он боялся показаться слишком требовательным или неблагодарным, но не мог заставить себя принять плату от Джеймса.   
Когда-то они были братьями по оружию. Братьям по оружию не платят за сражения плечом к плечу, – платят шлюхам и предателями. Майкл понимал намёки.  
"Ты изменился", "раньше ты был другим", – плоские банальности, так и крутились на языке. Джеймс, которого он знал, погиб в Африке, а то, что вернулось вместо него, не было даже человеком. Так он думал, пока не взял однажды этого незнакомца за руку и не почувствовал, как сильно вымотало его безумие, как тяжело ему оставаться в сознании.

– Я невероятно рискую, работая на тебя. – Майкл до белых костяшек стиснул руки под шалью. – Ты думаешь, моя жизнь стоит фунт? Мне нужно то, чего ты не можешь дать, поэтому прошу, не оскорбляй меня деньгами.  
Он ссутулился, ожидая хлёсткого сарказма или бранного слова, но Делэйни не спешил его припечатать. Не снимая сапог, он лёг на кровать и закрыл глаза, пережидая минуту где-то в своём мире.  
– Мне дома хватает драматических актрис, так что завянь, Годдерс. – Это было так похоже на него прежнего, что Майкл вздрогнул. – Конечно твоя жизнь стоит больше. Хочешь назначить цену повыше, так назначай сразу, твои услуги я потяну. Только не наглей, в Компании и без тебя полно продажных девок.

Это было почти не больно.

Нужно было отказаться, его с детства учили, что хорошие мальчики и джентльмены не настаивают, не позорятся,  упорствуя и настаивая на своём. Ведь главное – не уронить честь...  
– Я зарабатываю достаточно. Мне не следовало начинать об этом... – Он сел на кровать рядом, невесомо коснулся расслабленной руки Делэйни, скользнул по ладони, по запястью под рукав. Джеймс не глядя сжал его пальцы: не больно, но крепко, предостерегающе.  
– ...мне никогда не добиться этого. Только не от тебя.  
– Хрм.   
Глаза Делэйни вдруг распахнулись, будто сами собой, без участия хозяина. Голубые, безумные. Майкл попытался высвободить руку, но хватка не ослабевала.  
– Значит, хочешь быть на особом счету в компании "Делэйни Нутка", Годдерс. Быть особенным, получать особенную плату, так?  
Майкл отвернулся.  
– Мне просто не нужны твои де...  
Делэйни отпустил его и встал, отряхнул шляпу.  
– Беда в том, что мы не становимся счастливее, получая то, что хотим, потому что никто ничерта не знает, что ему на самом деле нужно. Я приду и спрошу ещё раз. У тебя будет достаточно времени чтоб подумать.  
  
Майкл промолчал и не обернулся даже в сторону хлопнувшей двери. После этих встреч он всегда чувствовал себя разбитым, с огромным трудом заставлял себя поправить парик, подкрасить искусаннве губы и спуститься вниз.  
Пить, веселиться, изображать, что мозгов у него не больше чем у леденцового петушка на палочке.

***

По роду службы Майклу Годфри не положено было иметь личность, так что Клелия превосходила его. Она была дамой "для не таких", скромной, но игривой. Держалась с достоинством, умела взглянуть на клиента так, что он чувствовал себя единственным, особенным. Это привлекало романтиков, дичащихся шумного веселья, ждущих шарма зрелой женщины в сочетании с девической чистотой. Клелия, всегда сидящая в одиночестве, бросала кокетливые взгляды, смеялась тихо, прикрывая рот рукой, могла подсесть к застенчивому клиенту или опуститься на пол у его ног, глядя снизу вверх.  
"Я сразу поняла, что ты лучше других. Идём со мной, подальше от Содома и Гоморры, в тихое прибежище любви", – могла сказать она единственным взглядом. И мужчина шёл.  
Для робких школяров она умела становиться доброй, понимающей "сестричкой", для опытных развратников разыгрывала монашку, внутри сгорающую от страсти, ждущую своего совратителя.  
Её любили, бронировали за неделю вперёд, дарили ей подарки. Старый пристав, трясущимися пятнистыми руками заправляя рубаху в штаны, пустил вдруг слезу и признался Клелии, что она ему как дочь, которой у него никогда не было.   
Смешно, омерзительно, стыдно, но Майклу Годфри никто не говорил и таких слов.

Клелия единственная из всех кокоток Лоретты имела образование, могла поддержать беседу и играла на гитаре, что делало её в глазах мадам абсолютно бесценной.  
Грустные баллады о потерянной любви и "Зелёные рукава" шли ей, добавляя печального очарования и тайны, они оттеняли пьяное веселье, придавая ему дух гедонизма и чистой радости. Говорили, что в последнее время её исполнение стало особенно чувственным.  
Однако образованная или нет, таинственная или нет, она оставалась всего лишь шлюхой, которую любой мог трахнуть, заплатив положенную цену.

Пьяный кэбмэн, которому наплевать было на томные взгляды, а нужна была лишь дырка, чтоб присунуть, всё тряс и тряс её, как куклу; это было так долго, так нудно, что она нарушила своё же правило не думать на работе о другой работе.   
В голову сами лезли мысли о письме, которое нужно переписать начисто, о протоколах, ожидающих подшивки, а ведь шёлковая нить кончилась, и взять новую он не успел, придётся просить у Смайли,  в который уж раз, пойдёт нудеть о несобранности клерков, о своих молодых годах, он со своими нотациями как этот кэбмен, всё кряхтит и кряхтит, никак не может кончить, а ты стой и выслушивай, что за жизнь должна быть у этого индюка, если честить секретаря для него такое удовольствие, в самом деле...  
Так ничего и не добившись, кэбмен неуклюже сполз с постели, назвал Клелию коровой да прошмандовкой, и, пошатываясь, ушёл, оставляя за собой тяжёлый запах навоза и перегара. В другой раз Майкл оскорбился бы, но прошедший день давил на него такой тяжестью, что не было сил.  
Прежде, чем спуститься, он позволил себе подремать, всего несколько минут. Время, за которое уплатил кэбмен, ещё не кончилось, народу ночью было негусто, никто бы  не хватился...

Это был не сон, скорее какое-то оцепенение. Камин прогорел, свечи погасли, от окна тянуло сквозняком, а  укрыться не было сил, сон не пускал. Майкл кое-как стащил парик, но поправить юбки уже не смог, бессильно раскинувшись в полудрёмн.  
Шум и смех внизу превратились в успокаивающий рокот моря и вскрики чаек...

...будто уснул на скале...

Сквозняк холодил полуголые ноги, кружевные чулки совсем не греют и заштопаны в трёх местах. Фунт как раз пригодится, –  купить новые...

Чья-то рука легла на его скрытое кружевом колено, скользнула выше, под юбки, на голое бедро, ослабила подвязку. Клиенты любили иногда поиграть в "спящую красавицу", но Лоретта раньше всегда предупреждала...

Шнуровка корсета ослабла сама, как по волшебству, в комнате сделалось влажно и жарко, пахнуло тяжёлыми запахами преющей листвы, мокрой травы, гниющих фруктов и чего-то ещё, горького, неизвестного...

Нет никакого клиента, просто сон.

Лианы обвивают, туго сжимают, как змеи, опутывают запястья и лодыжки...

Если никакого клиента нет, то чьи руки гладят его бёдра, разводят колени, скользят по животу, по груди, стискивают горло...

– Джеймс...

Это лианы подлого и опасного шамана из его детских фантазий, вот он идёт: голый, в синих дикарских татуировках. Его глаза горят как угли, его лицо раскрашено будто маска – чёрные полосы на белом, белые полосы на чёрном, как череп, проглядывающий из-под кожи.

В этом месте Джеймс всегда врывался и спасал его, но не на этот раз. Он всё не шёл и не шёл, а Майкл ждал, пока не понял вдруг, что шаман и есть Джеймс.

Он выгнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, но тяжесть чужого тела накалилась сверху, не давая ёрзать и метаться.

Да, да... он это и представлял себе, когда поймал взгляд Делэйни на заседании Компании. Сначала ужас от происходящего, потом... это. Не было больше мальчика, по-детски пухлощёкого и пухлогубого, его место занял мужчина, жестокий, властный. С таким мужчиной Майкл стал бы хрупкой, нежной Клелией, он бы поддался, отдался прямо где-нибудь на чёрной лестнице, и наплевать...

Он ждал мужчину, но не шамана, который совокупляется с жертвой ради своих диких богов, безжалостного и жестокого...

Как можно задыхаться и выть одновременно, кончиться от боли и дрожать от возбуждения? Пытка, жгучая и сладкая одновременно. Знакомое рычание у самого уха, шипение на незнакомом языке, резкие, гортанные слова,– каждое проникает под кожу как раскалённая игла, жёсткие пальцы сжимают болезненно чувствительный член...

Запах и жар джунглей всё сильнее, зелёный перегной хлюпает под ногами от каждого движения. Невыносимо, душно, пальцы Делэйни оставляют синяки на бёдрах, растянутые мышцы болят, – слишком широко. Татуировки, – синяя полоса и кольца, – обвивают тёмную как древесная кора, плоть; они то показываются, то исчезают, глубоко, о, так глубоко!  
Глаза шамана, голубые, безумные, горят на чёрно-белом лице, он кусает в шею так, словно хочет выпить кровь или вырвать кусок.

Наяву, в полусне, Майкл комкает подол, пытаясь покончить уже с этим, но рука не слушается. Знакомая хватка сдавливает пальцы.

"Нет. Я не разрешал".

Он готов разорвать себе горло, чтоб было, чем дышать. Кружится голова, внутри всё горит, словно в него раз за разом суют раскалённый шомпол. Рот шамана накрывает его рот, случайно, но это не поцелуй, а схватка: зубы терзают плоть, языки сплетаются, будто змеи, что пытаются удавить друг друга, кровь, смешиваясь, стекает по побородку, и на самом пике острые зубы шамана вгрызаются в его мягкий, беззащитный язык...

– Клелия! Клелия! Кто-нибудь, принесите воды!

Майкл попытался подняться с пола, но не смог. Розамунд, милая, жалостливая Розамунд вложила его голову к себе на колени. Других лиц было не различить, сплошь белые маски...  
– Брысь, разойдитесь! Бедняжке нужен воздух! О, Клелия, когда ты закричала, мы решили что тот жуткий извозчик тебя убивает!  
– Нет... – он с удивлением услышал свой голос, хриплый, как при простуде. – Он ушёл...  
– Это ведь не падучая? – Лоретта растолкала кокоток и встала над ним, руки в боки. – Имей в виду, дорогуша, я не держу девочек с падучей!  
– Просто... Дурной сон. Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь обо мне. – Майкл сел, наконец, и тут же вздрогнул от боли.

 Оставшись один, он разделся и осмотрел себя. Губы в запекшейся крови, следы укусов на шее, синяки на бёдрах и ягодицах, пятна семени. Он не помнил, мог ли их оставить кэбмэн, он не хотел вспоминать. Много бурбона и ледяных компрессов, – вот всё, что ему было нужно.

Всё можно было принять за сон, за больную и страстную фантазию, но Майкл знал себя слишком хорошо, чтоб сомневаться. Он не мог нафантазировать такое, в нём не было этой дикой жажды, бешенства раненого зверя, желания, которое ничем нельзя утолить. Он никогда не хотел разорвать любовника когтями (именно когтями!) и клыками в порыве страсти.

Всё, что говорили о дьявольской сущности Джеймса Делэйни оказалось правдой.

Дьявол или нет, когда он пришёл снова, тёмный и угрюмый, Майкл залепил ему такую пощёчину, что шляпа слетела.  
– Не это! Не это, чёрт тебя побери!  
Делэйни только фыркнул хрипло.  
– Значит, решил взять деньгами? Правильная мысль, Годдерс.  
– Мне не нужны твои деньги, мне не нужно твоё... что бы это ни было! Исполни обещание, которое ты мне дал, вот и всё!  
– Обещание? – он взглянул на Майкла как безумная птица. – Я тебе ничего не обещал.  
Конечно. Через столько лет, чего можно было ожидать? Разве могло такое крохотное, незначительное воспоминание уцелеть в том ужасе, который Делэйни пришлось пережить?  
– Как скажешь. – Майкл глубоко вздохнул. – Как скажешь. Но если вдруг вспомнишь, я буду ждать.   
– Хрм. – Джеймс неприязненно дёрнул уголком рта. Он ненавидел чего-то не помнить, Майкл всегда знал эту его черту. – Деньги всё равно оставь себе. Пригодятся на румяна, что там тебе ещё нужно. Женщины и педерасты на себя тратят уйму, не могу понять, куда вы это всё деваете.

Майкл изобразил кокетливую усмешку Клелии, хотя смеяться ему вовсе не хотелось.  
– У нас свои секреты.

***

_Джеймс подбежал к нему в коридоре, растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся, и сунул в руки мятый конверт._  
– На! Спрячь, Годдерс! Сейчас же! Никому не отдавай!  
Он унёсся так же быстро, как примчался, оставив Майкла наедине с таинственным посланием.  В конверте прощупывалось что-то твёрдое и овальное, – медальон? Он не стал гадать и, не зная лучшего места, поспешно сунул конверт в дыру на подкладке.   
Он смутно догадался, что дело, скорее всего, в женщине, когда Чалмерс и Диггори, те старшие парни, оставшиеся на Рождество, загнали его в сад и надавали оплеух, требуя выдать, где мерзавец Делэйни спрятал то, что спрятал. Чалмерс держал, Диггори бил, – сначала просто по щекам, потом в живот, умело, чтоб не оставлять следов.   
Майкл молчал.   
Он хотел в Африку, он знал, что Джеймс возьмёт только того, кто выполняет приказы и верен до конца. Пусть в голове звенело, пусть тошнило от боли, – ерунда, можно потерпеть, если когда-нибудь они с Джеймсом окажутся на острове с джунглями, пальмами и белым песком, а потом поцелуются в губы у костра.   
Джеймс налетел на Диггори из ниоткуда, как яростный коршун, повалил на землю и принялся мутузить. Чалмерс бросил Майкла и принялся отдирать его, а мистер Тролль уже грозил из окна тростью и кричал что-то.   
Медальон так и остался в подкладке.  
Каждый получил от Тролля положенное количество розг, но все четверо как один твердили, что то была дружеская потасовка, не всерьёз.   
Больше всего Майкл боялся, что Тролль напишет родителям, и отец придёт в ярость, но страхи меркли перед равнодушием Джеймса. Встав со скамьи для наказаний и поддёрнув штаны, тот даже не посмотрел на него, а ближе к ночи снова исчез куда-то со своими недавними врагами.   
Оставшись один в холодном дортуаре, Майкл дал волю слезам, и, незаметно, уснул.

_– Годдерс! – он вздрогнул от лёгкого тычка под рёбра и не сразу сообразил, где он и с кем._ – _Годдерс, ты не спишь? Годдерс! Не спишь? Эй, Годдерс!_  
– Нет…–  прошептал он и открыл глаза. Джеймс навис над ним, заслоняя окно.  
– Молодчина.  А ну, подвинься.   
Джеймс бесцеремонно выдернул из-под него одеяло и залез в постель, холодный, в одной рубашке, так близко, как не был ещё никогда. Майкл попробовал отодвинуться, но двигаться было некуда, – узкая школьная кровать предназначалась лишь для одного.   
Он лежал на спине, глядел в потолок и молился про себя, горячо, неистово, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не выдать себя, не сделать чего-нибудь ужасного.  
Джеймс всем телом прижался к его боку, устроился уютно, щекоча его ухо дыханием.  
– Спасибо, Годдерс. Я знал, что ты не подведёшь. Мы с тобой теперь друзья,  братья по оружию, ну?  
Майкл мелко закивал и выдохнул. Он не мог ничего ответить, сосредоточившись на молитве, и даже не сразу понял, что ему сказали.  
Джеймс осторожно приподнял его прядь, разглядывая в лунном свете ссадину на виске.  
– Сильно он тебя. Болит?  
– Нет. Это он случайно, кольцом… Делэйни…  
Он запнулся.  Это было так важно, что не облекалось в слова.   
«Забери меня».  
Забери меня отсюда, от муштры, от холодной овсянки, от скуки и одиночества, от розг, от тычков и толчков и насмешек. Забери меня из холодной Англии, от дождя, от сквозняков и насморка, от грязных луж и вечного матушкиного ворчания, от отцовских криков, от старшего брата, дерущего за волосы, от ремня с тяжёлой пряжкой, которым отец «вколачивал мужественность», забери, забери, забери.  
Чтобы сами себе хозяева и никто не указ.  
Чтобы вместе у костра и Южный крест над головой, и поцелуй…   
– Делэйни…ты возьмёшь меня в Африку?  
–  Угу…   
– Правда? Обещаешь?  
– Угу… будет для тебя дело…  
Майкл хотел спросить, что за дело, но Джеймс уже заснул, закинув на него руку и ногу, спокойный и безмятежный. Уверенный в своей Африке.  
  
  



End file.
